double trilogy plus one part 2
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: second part of the story "You're mine and don't you ever forget it you got that." "Y-yes Mello I understand" whispered the other boy who was lying on a floor with a busted lip. "Good and don't every talk to that boy again," said the blonde as he exited the room." *read to find out more note mild cussing*


Hey, everyone this is story 2 of the seven  
Define : Disclaimer-a statement that denies something 'I.E. me NOT owning Death Note or the song "Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'' which you should listen to as you read this since I'm not allowed to put lyrics in this :(  
I know that this is not in order but it's the way the ideas came to me sorry T-T  
NOT BETA-ED NONE OF MY STORIES SO FAR is/are BETA-ED BC IDK HOW TO GET ONE :( but the funny thing is that I am one O.o lol  
-Raven –Solas- Hallow

* * *

One look that's all it takes to put the rhythm in my hand.  
-Slap-  
"You're mine and don't you ever forget it you got that." "Y-yes Mello I understand" whispered the other boy who was lying on a floor with a busted lip. "Good and don't every talk to that boy again," said the blonde as he exited the room.

The red head stood, after his boyfriend left, heading to the attached bathroom to cover up the latest message that the other had left on his body. Little did he know that he was being watched from the closet.  
'I don't know why you keep putting up with all of this Matt…I know that you don't deserve what he's  
doing to you' thought the albino boy as he watched Matt cover up the most recent marks of his abuse with concealer.

"He loves me that's why he does this. I deserve this for not listening to him." whispered the red head as he looked into the vanity mirror covering up the blossoming black and blue marks with the make-up that Mello had gotten for him.

The red head stared at the broken boy that was reflected in the mirror noting that he looked too pale especially with the puffy blood shot eyes and slightly visible bluish-black hand marks dotting his neck and face. Matt started shaking from seeing what he had turned into before he collapsed to his knees and started to cry again, unaware that his visitor had snuck out.

'I was going to go find him and tell him-' Near's mental rant was cut off when he bumped into something solid. "Watch where you're going, sheep, you almost made me drop my chocolate!" yelled the solid object that turned out to be none other than the person Near was looking for, Mello.  
"Well it looks like I don't have to track you down now," stated the white haired boy. Mello scowled "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" demanded the blonde.

Near turned and walked toward his room "follow if you want to find out." Mello followed Near into the sheep's room thinking that he could beat the crud out of the freak if he tried anything.  
"Well I followed so what is it that was oh so important that we couldn't talk in the hallway?" asked Mello as he rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop hurting Matt. What you are doing is not right or moral, especially if you're doing that to someone you love." stated the albino in a nonchalant voice but the blonde saw right through it.  
"Oh I get it whitey, you like my Matt don't you and you think that just because you told me to do something that I'll just bend to your will just like everyone else. Right?"

Mello moved so that he was standing extremely too close to the smaller boy while gripping the front of his pajamas, "well I'll tell you now… what I do to MY boyfriend has nothing and I mean NOTHING to do with you and the next time you…you tell me what to do with Matt I'll show you what I'm doing to him is nothing compared to what I will do to him! Said the blonde boy venomously before he pushed Near away and stomped off to his room.

Near shook his head thinking how well that went over. The albino looked up when he heard movement from his door. "Matt I know you're there why don't you come in…I have something to tell you," whispered Near.  
The said redhead walked into the room cautiously like he was expecting Mello to pop out of nowhere and attack him just like he had done a few moments ago.

"Um…y-yes Near w-what is it t-that you wanted t-to t-tell me?" stuttered the frightened ginger. Near walked over to Matt and hugged the shivering boy, who stiffened at the unexpected contact, and said "Matt I know what Mello is doing and, Matt, it's not going to change. I don't want you to get hurt."  
Matt pulled back from the embrace "No Near. Mello loves me he only does what he does because I don't listen to him."  
Near shakes his head "Matt he doesn't care about you…. I don't like seeing you crying and covering bruises with makeup just so that no one else see the abuse that he inflicts upon you! Don't you see Matt you should leave Mello before he hurts you and I can't save the one I love more than anything else in the world, YOU!" yells the pale boy.  
Matt blinks trying to ward off tears and to understand what the other had just said "What did you just say?"  
Near bit his lip and sighed "I saids that you should leave Mello."

"Near I mean after that what did you say?" asked the redhead

"You mean when I said that I can't save you anymore." Said near coyly.

"NO Near, I mean the part about you loving something more than anything else in the world." Said Matt quite annoyed.

"You… Matt I-I I don't know how to say this…" Near stuttered as he closed the distanced between them ,and pressed his lips gently to Matt's for a moment before pulling away. Matt stood there for a moment is shock before he pushed from Near in a rage.

"Mello was right he said that you would do this just because you like me…god I thought that he was just being a paranoid boyfriend but he was right. You know what Near you should leave me alone I don't want you anywhere close to me!" Yelled Matt as he too stomped out of the room leaving, a very heartbroken Nate River behind.  
'Maybe he was right, god why did I have to be so harsh on him. He must be crying his eyes out right now…I feel like an idiot.' thought Matt as he fell off to sleep, only to be woken a little while later by Mello.

"Matt, we're leaving pack up some of your stuff before we leave." Hissed Mello as he turned and started to shuffle through his stuff that he was going to bring with him.

"But Mello why are we leaving?" asked Matt only to be slapped by the blonde  
"Because I said we are. So shut up and pack up before we leave. You should be done by the time I get back or else" with that said Mello snuck out of the room.

Matt wasted no time packing some clothes before walking into the bathroom to grab a few things.  
While Matt was in the other room Near snuck out of his hiding place in the closet and stuck a note in the hidden back compartment in Matt's travel bag. Near looked up when he heard the knob of the door turn and scurried under Matt's bed so that he would not get caught.

Mello walked into the room holding some papers and sees Matt's bag open and checks it to make sure that the redhead wasn't bringing anything useless with them.

Mello was just about done when he saw the note looking around he picks it up and sees that it's from Near. Mello's eyes narrowed as he crumpled the note and threw it blindly before stomping over to his bag to put the other papers in. Little did he know that the paper fell back into Matt's bag.

Matt emerged from the bathroom and finished putting everything away in his bag. "I'm finished packing Mello" said Matt sadly. Mello looked up and said "We still have some time before we have to go and catch our ride." Mello turned and walked over to Matt and gently brushed one of the still fading bruises on Matt's neck causing the other to shiver. "Mello I'm-" Mello kissed Matt for a moment before resting his forehead against Matt's "I love you Mail Jeevas and that never has or will change. Okay love?" Mello smiled before saying "We need to leave now." With that said the two walked out of Whammy's Orphanage for brilliant young minds for the last time leaving Near there all alone.

Twenty minutes later they were gone and Near left his hiding place and glumly closed his eyes and wished Matt luck on his new life with Mello that is until he won Matt.

Only when Matt tells Mello "I finally had enough  
You know Mello "I've had enough I think that we should go our separate ways." whispered Matt as he slept on the plane ride to America.


End file.
